<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slutty Will Fantasy by Sophia0055</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891280">A Slutty Will Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055'>Sophia0055</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will Graham, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal Lecter, slutty!Will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>通过坠崖以逃离FBI追捕之后，威尔戳穿了汉尼拔爱他的事实，并引诱对方与自己展开了一场期待已久的性爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slutty Will Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我知道你爱我。”</p><p> </p><p>在听到威尔这句话时，汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛，努力抑制着内心的惊讶/困惑/激动/狂喜，微微侧过头去看向对方。他身旁那人正坐在他另一所秘密公寓的书房里的扶手椅上，低头读着一本大概率是从他书架上取下来的书。汉尼拔盯着威尔看了一会儿，然而后者的脸上并无波澜起伏，也并未在这一短句之后吐露任何更多的内容。于是汉尼拔让自己问道：“你在说些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“‘你与我一同经历了太多。我们太过接近，太过紧密相连。当我说你是我在黑暗中的明焰时，我很清楚自己在说什么。我们追逐着彼此身旁的阴影。我们的背景并不重要。我们所拥有的远多于此。我爱你，而在所有这些逻辑、算计和迷信之下，我知道你也爱我。’ <a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>《靛蓝法术》。没想到你也会看这种书吗？”威尔念道，随后抬起头来，对着桌后的汉尼拔露出一抹玩味的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我得说，在相识这么多年之后，你对我的品味似乎仍有些误解。”汉尼拔放松了自己紧扣于桌上的手指。“我相信这大概是上任房主留下来的，只不过我还未曾有时间将其细细整理归类。”</p><p> </p><p>威尔笑了。他将书放在一旁，站起身来，走向桌子上冒着水珠的威士忌为自己斟了一杯。“开个玩笑罢了。不过，我很感激你没有扔掉它；在这种深居简出的日子里，不得不说，这本小说远比你收藏的那些中世纪大部头要让我更好受些。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔抬起头来，那双褐红色的眼眸深深钻研着威尔的面庞，在灯光下闪烁着捉摸不定的光芒。他此刻有些不确定威尔意图到底如何了；有关爱的话题绝不会因为一丝简单读书分享的欲望而被提起，但对方却能够表现得如此漫不经心，仿佛他的一切怀疑与揣度都是基于自身错觉作为根据。他的视线扫过威尔那双忽闪着的眼睛，然后扫过他抵在玻璃杯上的嘴唇，最后是他滚动着的喉结——他收回目光，微微张了张口，没能说出话来。</p><p> </p><p>威尔咽下最后一口琥珀色液体，放下杯子，然后走到了汉尼拔身边，俯身看着他正涂抹着的那副素描。佛罗伦萨——在那里他总是眺望窗外，望着圣母百花大教堂的圆顶，望向不确定的远方，在思虑着周围人和事的同时，念想着记忆宫殿深处的那个身影。有时他会想起他们初见时的那一眼，知道对方如何具有出色的移情天赋，迫切地希望他看到自己；有时他会看着天上的云彩，想象着它们变换成了威尔的狗狗们，而那个主人则将会在不久后出现在它们奔跑的身影之后。但更多时候，他会想到那个雨夜，时间流转，一切重回茶杯破碎的那一刻。他会想到对方在自己怀抱中的温暖，想到他手指在自己后背上的抓握，想到他的抽泣，想到他如何倒在血泊之中。他总是会一遍又一遍地想到对方说出“我已经改变了你”时脸上倔强而坚定的笑意。他知道那是真的。但他不知道威尔是否在那时便以深知自己是以何种方式改变他的。汉尼拔希望威尔现在知道了。</p><p> </p><p>他涂抹完纸上云彩的最后一层阴影，停下手中的笔，却听到威尔说道：“我知道你爱我。这是真的，不是吗?”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔呼吸一滞，脸上平静的面具不禁有些歪斜。他抬起头来，看到威尔此刻正倚靠在书桌上，紧盯着他，眼神毫无飘移。他是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>“看来，你对我们之间的关系有了一些自己的认识。”汉尼拔语气平稳，迎上了对方的目光，但他知道威尔能清楚地看到自己放大的瞳孔。他只是没法在这种情况下做出其他任何得以让他回避开来的回应了。</p><p> </p><p>“从什么时候开始的？”威尔挑起一边眉毛，在沉默了一会儿，发觉对方似乎并不打算主动开口后，接着说道，“托拜厄斯·巴奇？尽管你我在那次都差点丧了命，不过我还是得说，看到你伤痕累累的脸颊，我忍不住想要抚摸你，想要拨开你额前零落的头发，抚摸你的颧骨，你的鼻梁，还有你沾着血渍的下嘴唇……你当时拥有同样感觉吗？你能感受到我的感受吗？”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔想要开口，却被威尔的食指堵住了嘴。<strong><em>天，他的手指在自己的嘴唇上。</em></strong>他现在能感觉到那柔软了，那触碰的力度，皮肤下涌动的血液，和指尖的热量。他感觉一阵电流穿过了自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“我有时感觉，我们像是两具身体里的同一个人。我时常无法分清，究竟是自己在思考、在行事，还是我只是转换进了你的头脑，依循着你的思维，体会着你的感受……”威尔的手指扫过汉尼拔的嘴唇边缘，然后拨弄着他的唇瓣，最后，停在了他嘴唇之间的空隙之中。汉尼拔努力抑制着自己想要张开嘴咬上对方指尖的冲动。他缓慢闭上双眼，让自己尽可能地放慢呼吸，平稳心跳。</p><p> </p><p>“当我想到你的时候，你是否也在想我？”闭上眼之后，威尔的声音似乎离他更近了。仿佛某种隐秘的召唤，从四面八方传来，在他头骨内回荡。“当我独自一人，为身边没有你作为陪伴而感到孤单时，你是否也会如此？当我的记忆宫殿中浮现着你的身影时，我是否也会出现在你脑海里？当我想要我们尽可能地接近彼此……<em>深入彼此</em>时，你是否也有着同样的希望？”</p><p> </p><p>威尔将一整个手掌放在了他的脸颊上。他感到被触碰的皮肤因热量而燃烧起来。汉尼拔猛地睁开眼，看到对方的虹膜因背对光线而由灰蓝颜色变为了深不可测的黑灰色。<strong><em>哦。</em></strong>“我知道你爱我。你爱我很久、很久了。你<em>想要</em>我也那么久了吗？在兰蒂尔之夜时，你是不是就想要与我翻云覆雨、以确定我们达到了真正且完全的理解与融合？当你在与阿拉娜做爱、与贝德莉亚做爱时，你会不会想象那个身下的人是我？因为，在和玛格，又或是和莫莉躺在一起的时候，我总是会想到你，想到和你在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>威尔的手沿着他的脖颈向下——汉尼拔确信他能摸到自己渐增的脉搏和升温的皮肤——然后停在了他的领带上。<strong><em>如果他想要解开它……</em></strong>汉尼拔知道自己这身繁复而花哨的衣服会造成些许妨碍，不过他很乐意帮他一把。汉尼拔从书桌上举起一只手来，放在了在自己胸前的威尔的手上。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴听到你说这些。”汉尼拔说道，手指摩挲着对方的指节。他向前倾身，想要将威尔拽进自己怀中时，威尔却后退一步，将自己的手从他掌心抽走了。</p><p> </p><p>“我也很高兴能与你分享这些。”他困惑地抬起头来，看到威尔正对着他微笑。“现在时候不早了，我想，我们是时候各自回屋休息了。”</p><p> </p><p>他从书桌上站起身来，转身朝书房门口走去。汉尼拔一把抓住他的手腕，将他的身体按在自己与书桌之间。低下头去，看到威尔眼中闪过的一丝愉悦，汉尼拔不确定这是否是自己想要的，还是威尔想要的了。</p><p> </p><p>“You. Cunning. Boy.”他用一只手将威尔的两只手腕扣在身后，另一只手抚摸着威尔的面庞。“这可不符合我们之前进行心理咨询时的进程安排。在你分享之后，我还得作出回应才行。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔细细琢磨着身下之人的神情。威尔直直看向他的眼睛，眼神略显奚落与挑弄，他的脸颊上泛起了红晕，轻咬下唇却仍没能阻挡那丝溢出的喘息。汉尼拔知道他完全清楚现在发生了什么，也知道他在享受这个；尽管威尔先前的故意行径让汉尼拔不想要如此轻易地给他他所想要的，但他没法否决自己体内渐升的欲火。威尔说的没错：他想要他<em>很久、很久</em>了。久到不论此刻发生的一切是真情还是假意，他都愿意将自己投身于此，绝不退缩。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，威尔。在你想到我的时候，我也会想到你。我想要你，想要你理解我，看清我，想要你我达到灵与肉的交融。” 汉尼拔的手指滑向了威尔的锁骨。“我会在和别人做爱的时候想到你，想象着是你在我身下扭动身躯，想象着是你在高潮中呼喊我的名字。”他解开了纽扣。一颗，两颗。“你总是在别人面前表现得十分坚强，”威尔的衬衫完全敞开了，“但我想要看到你在我面前流露出脆弱的模样。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔的手掌完全覆上了威尔的胸膛。他能够感受到对方炙热的皮肤，剧烈起伏的胸腔，和肋骨之下怦怦跳动的心脏。<strong><em>那是生命。</em></strong>他用下半身紧压威尔的身躯——感受到两人的下体隔着布料坚硬地抵在了一起，一如所料——然后俯身将气息喷吐在了威尔的耳后与脖颈处。“我希望我们能够以最坦诚的状态面对彼此。与对方一起探索生命，探索死亡，探索一切的愉悦与痛苦。”他用舌尖温柔舔弄着威尔通红的耳廓，激起了对方一阵颤栗。“我希望我能够见证你的成长与蜕变，更希望——你能见证我的。”他的牙齿轻噬威尔脖子脆弱的皮肤，留下一连串的淡红印记。</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Lecter.”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”听到威尔颤抖地说出自己的姓名，汉尼拔抬起头来，看向身下之人的面庞。威尔不知何时已经闭上了双眼，浓密的睫毛此刻正剧烈地颤动着。他深吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>他们一路亲吻，跌跌撞撞走到了卧室。汉尼拔的西装外套早在路途中不知被对方丢到了何处，领带凌乱地耷拉在脖子上，衬衫被威尔解开了上面几颗纽扣，半敞出他健壮的胸肌。汉尼拔将威尔推倒在了床上，随后从床头柜的抽屉中摸出润滑液和安全套，看到对方的内裤已然挂在了脚踝上，两腿微张，阴茎在空气中挺立着，顶端渗出了些许透明液体，同时双眼紧闭，正用手指抚慰着自己胸前两点茱萸。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，你应该没有过使用下面那个洞的经验吧？”</p><p> </p><p>威尔的眼半睁开来，睥睨地看着床尾处衣冠不整的汉尼拔，咧开一个笑容。“事实上，我有过。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“但不是和其他任何人——抱歉让你失望了。我只是偶尔在想起你的时候，会想到为我们可能会体验到的未来性事做做准备。So, yeah, I fucked myself, but imagined it’s by you.”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔愣了一下，然后笑了。“这并没有让我感到失望，相反，我很惊喜。”他撕开安全套的包装，将其套在了手指上。两根。然后在威尔的洞口周围涂抹上了润滑液。冰凉的触感让那个小洞不禁缩紧了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>“不过在做爱之前，我还是得帮你扩张一下。”汉尼拔说着，用手指撑开洞口层叠的褶皱，伸进了对方的甬道之中。威尔发出一声惊呼，同时不由自主收紧了下面的洞口，挤得汉尼拔的手指难以前行半步。他瘫倒在床上，想要用脚推开汉尼拔。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，威尔。”汉尼拔的嗓音比平时更沙哑了，如同温顺的溪水流遍他的全身，安抚着他紧张的身躯。汉尼拔能够感觉到威尔渐渐放松下来了，于是他向深处摸去，同时尽可能地将手指在肠道里撑开，随后开始了缓慢的抽插。</p><p> </p><p>威尔感到原本清明的大脑逐渐混沌不清。他已经无暇顾虑事情的走向，无法再获得对自己身体的掌控权，他只想在这个夜晚放任自己于汉尼拔的身下，体会那幻想已久的放肆极乐。他感觉自己的身体变得远比其他任何时候都更加敏感，在汉尼拔的触碰之下燃烧起来，仿佛他的手指帮助他连通了自身与周围环境，打破了空气的隔阂，使他整个暴露在过多的感知之中。他面色潮红，双眼无神地望向天花板，口中不断地呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…Hannibal. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>在汉尼拔不断的抽插中，威尔的洞穴流出了更多的肠液，原本紧缩的穴口也渐渐变得放松，于是汉尼拔将手指抽出，打算加入第三根手指。</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Hannibal. Please fuck me, now.”</p><p> </p><p>威尔实在有些欲火难耐；去他的前戏吧，他想要的是汉尼拔那根火热、粗壮的阴茎而不是区区几根手指！趁着汉尼拔一脸犹疑，还未决定好这是否是一个插入对方的正确时机，威尔坐起身来，反手将汉尼拔压在了自己身下。他跪立在汉尼拔身上，用颤抖的双手粗暴地将对方的裤子脱到膝盖处，看着那根早已挺立起来的阴茎从内裤中弹出，然后双手握住对方，帮汉尼拔戴上了安全套，然后试探着放在了自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。</p><p> </p><p>在汉尼拔填满自己的那一瞬间，威尔不禁仰起头颅，嘴巴微张，缓缓吐出一口气。他终于得以体会到对方身体的一部分在他体内的充实感受。他让自己适应了一会儿对方的粗大，然后开始前后摆动身躯。</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…yes. Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>威尔摸索着找到了自己甬道里的那一点，在运动中让对方的阴茎不断摩擦那里。从他的身体下方逐渐累积起了一股炽热的能量，像是花蕾的绽放，喷薄的海浪，超新星的爆发，以摧枯拉朽之势将他整个淹没其中。他动作的更快了些，想要让自己到达释放的顶端。</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔用一只胳膊肘撑起身来，吻上了威尔柔软的嘴唇，将他断续的呻吟含在了自己口中。他的下半身跟随威尔的节奏上下挺动着，同时另一只手不忘挑弄着对方的乳尖。他的手指灵活而有力度，先是在娇嫩的乳头周围缓慢打圈，然后捏动、拉扯着它。他知道这对威尔很有效果；另一人已经逐渐失了神，只剩双手软塌塌地环绕在自己的脖子上。于是他在威尔到达高潮之前，反身将对方推倒在了床上，随后压在他身上，再一次挺了进去。</p><p> </p><p>这个姿势让汉尼拔能够更加清楚地看到威尔的反应。他愉悦地看到，随着自己不断碾压着对方体内的那一点，对方的眉头微微皱起，洁白的牙齿轻咬下唇然后松开，从喉咙深处发出难以自禁的呻吟与喘息。他还能看到对方的阴茎在一次次的冲撞下变得愈加肿胀与通红，时不时跳动着想要将积攒已久的精华射出。但他可不会让威尔如此迅速地得到满足。</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔从床边摸起自己刚刚脱下的领带，温柔地缠绕在了威尔的阴茎根部。“不要射在上面，威尔。这条领带可是丝绸的。”汉尼拔俯下身去，在威尔耳边低语道。</p><p> </p><p>“你在搞、搞什么……”威尔的抗议转眼就被下一轮的冲撞顶得支离破碎。他向下摸索着，想要解开那根束缚，双手却被汉尼拔的手掌轻易扣在了头顶。</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be my good boy?” 汉尼拔问道，下半身的动作也停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>天，他从没感到如此煎熬过。即将到达顶端的欲望无法自由纾解，已累积的快感也因对方的停止动作而逐渐走向消散的边缘。他没法多想，只能依循自己的内心最原始的欲求对汉尼拔点了点头。“Y-yes.”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔嘴角微弯，俯身衔住了威尔半开的唇瓣，然后继续在威尔体内抽插。威尔感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被顶弄得乱了位置，却依然不见身上的男人有停下的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>“Hannibal-”</p><p> </p><p>他的力气只够喊出对方的名字，但他希望对方能懂自己句末暗含的结束请求。</p><p> </p><p>终于，汉尼拔加速了冲撞，越来越快，越来越深入地抵入威尔脆弱的肠道之中，抵在威尔的那个敏感点上。威尔感到自己的大脑一片空白，快感冲刷掉了他的所有思绪与感受，他只想让自己肿胀得不行的阴茎释放出来，但他不能。</p><p> </p><p>“-please.”</p><p> </p><p>听到威尔带着哭腔的呻吟，汉尼拔扯开了自己绑在对方勃起上的领带，紧接着与威尔一同抽搐着射了出来。在退出威尔身体之前，汉尼拔让自己埋在了对方体内一会儿，短暂地趴在了对方身体上，嗅到威尔身上散发出一股浓烈的麝香气味。他侧过脸去凝视着威尔满足且疲惫的神情，满意地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，威尔。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”对方嘟囔着回答道。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候知道的？”</p><p> </p><p>威尔睁开双眼，望向天花板。“从潜意识说来，你什么时候爱上我的，我大概就什么时候知道的。但是严格来说，我的自我意识明白这一点，并且明白这一点意味着什么，是在你那晚将我开膛之后。”</p><p> </p><p>汉尼拔没有回答什么，他只是又一次说道：“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> “You and I have been through too much together. We’re too close, too connected. I wasn’t that crazy on spirit when I said you’re my flame in the dark. We chase away the shadows around each other. Our backgrounds don’t matter. What we have is bigger than that. I love you, and beneath all that logic, calculation, and superstition, I know you love me too.” <em>The Indigo Spell</em>, written by Richelle Mead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这一个slutty will fantasy是我脑内的威尔和汉尼拔！最近几天一直在想如果他们两个都从坠崖中活下来了，威尔会不会成为关系中主动的那一方。所以花了一晚上加一下午草草写出来了这个！后面收尾收的有些草率，可能因为我没经历过什么太精彩的性爱吧，所以把他们的性爱写得也很平淡如水哈哈。<br/>总而言之，这是我第一次写pwp，谢谢你花时间阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>